1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for estimating a face position in three dimensions using a vision system such as a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot or a machine may perform various functions by detecting position of a user in three dimensions (3D). In particular, as an example, accurate positional information of a user is necessary in a call & come system for enabling a robot to approach the user when the user issues a command to the robot. As an additional example, accurate positional information of a user is necessary in an air conditioner system that detects the position of a user and optimizes services provided thereby in terms of fan power and direction.
Accordingly, in order to estimate the position of a user in 3D, in the related art, the depth of the user is estimated using a stereo vision/multi-camera or a system based on an infrared ray (IR) sensor such as a time of flight (TOF) sensor is used. In addition, a method of measuring a distance from a user using a laser sensor is used.
However, in the IR sensor such as the TOF sensor, since a result value is distorted by external light, such as sunlight, the IR sensor such as the TOF sensor is not well suited to outdoor use. The laser sensor may damage the sight of the user.
In addition, the stereo vision/multi-camera system requires a plurality of cameras. In the system using the TOF sensor or the laser sensor, the sensor is expensive. Thus, these systems are problematic in terms of costs.